


The Recliner

by sweetiecinnamonbuns



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Overly fluffy sex, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiecinnamonbuns/pseuds/sweetiecinnamonbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU- Arthur and Merlin's first time. It just happened on a recliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recliner

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too Sentimental and have a sweet tooth for fluff. Sue me.

It was the third or fourth time Arthur brought him to his flat. There was a few things in the livingroom. A coffee table, a tele, a sidetable, and one big old lumpy recliner. They had to share, since it was the only furniture. Oddly enough, it was comfy. Well worn, but not too worn to be just comfortable enough. Like a pair of shoes. It was a tight squeeze with Arthur's wide shoulders and Merlin's little bum.  
They didn't mind. Arthur curled his arms right around his shoulders. They looked at the tele in peace. It was one of their favorite shows. They watched happily until the clock struck twelve.  
"... I have to go..." Merlins mumble was sad and soft in the blonde's ear.  
"Is the pumpkin carriage waiting, Cinderella?" He murmured sweetly into the lanky man's ear. He didn't want Merlin to leave. Not ever. Even though it had only been three months of dating, he loved him. He loved Merlin deeply. Maybe they were destined.  
"I promise i won't leave behind my sipper..." the younger countered softly, clever as always. He was about to stand, but his hand was held tight. He felt a tug on his arm. Looking down, there was an unfamiliar look in Arthur's eyes.  
"One more kiss goodnight?" He gently placed his chapped lips upon the pale knuckles of spidery fingers. Merlin's smile stretched from cheek to cheek. He had a large smile, but it lit up a room. It made Arthur's chest warm. Heat spread through the blonde as he pulled Merlin down gently.  
Softly, he placed a kiss. It turned into another soft kiss and when Merlin went to pull back, Arthur surged forward. The kisses multiplied then. They became more passionate. Merlin was pulled onto the blonde's lap, the kisses heated now. They were opened mouth and soon their tongues mingled. It seemed so sudden. Yet Arthur needed this. And Merlin as well, even if he didn't know it five seconds before.Pulling back for breath, their hot puffs of air mingled between moist lips. Merlin's eyes flutter open to halfmast. He had beautiful eyes.  
"... Lovely..." Arthur whispered absently, admiring the pink candy floss coloring on pale cheeks and the light blue irises that shimmered golden in the sun at times. With the whisper of sweet nothings, the ebony haired man's cheeks were now red.  
"I am not...not compared to you..." Long fingers carded throgh blonde locks and admire the deep bluest blue eyes that he adored. Arthur only smirked softly and gave the other more passionate kisses. He would have to show him how beautiful he was. With Actions. Slowly he ran a hand under the v-neck Merlin wore. It was slid up his chest and off, over his head and onto the floor.  
"Hmm..?" Merlin looked at Arthur shyly. His eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings. The lanky ebony haired man is pale all over. His nipples are a dusty sweet pink. Like ballet slippers. A dusting of hair trailed down his stomach and grew thicker as it dips beneath his jeans. The blondes gaze became hungry. His kisses moved to the long pale neck, suckling and making love bites all over. He nipped teasingly at the Adam's apple before moving on. He indulged in making the other squirm as he sucked. He sucked gently and then became rough suddenly. Sucked until Merlins little mews were cries and begs. Until his nipples were red, tender, and peaked on pale skin. In all honesty, Merlin was unsure if he was ready. But Arthur felt so fantastic. So right and wonderful.  
"May I?" the blonde looked up, innocently, almost, as he fiddled with the button and zip of Merlin's jeans. He nodded, tugging at Arthur's own shirt. Both articles were joining Merlin's shirt on the floor. Only thin old boxer briefs and a little button held in Merlin's budding erection. He whined at the torture. Arthur quickly o those as well. And now Merlin was regreting the whining. Hands went to cover himself. Arthur would have none of that, and captured the thin wrists, taking them away so he could see. Arthur would deem it of average size. It was plump and flushed red with arousal. White beads decorated the slit on the head and it was simply beautiful.  
"How was i blessed with such an angel?" The blonde gave Merlin's cheek a sweet caress, feather light as well as the kiss he sets on his mouth. The other flustered more and shook his head. 

"No... i am no angel.." 

" Then i am cursed with a shy little Incubus..." Arthur insisted, tracing a bony hip and dipping his fingertips to tease the inner thigh. The shuddering mews he recieves are more than enough reward. Arthur found his pants unbearably tight. He had to release himself. He quickly brought a hand down and unbuckled himself. A button popped open and a zip was undone. Then another button and a shimmy of the hips. His cock was free in the air. It seemed so much bigger than Merlin's. Above Average with a swollen red head and leaking precum from the tip. He was eager. Merlin looked almost frightened. 

"Don't worry, my little wizard..." Arthur kissed him gently on the jaw. He called him a wizard for his wonderful massages and knack for magic tricks. He was surely a wizard, with the way he had stolen the blonde's heart so quickly. 

"...I've never been with anyone..." The thinner confessed. He looked down, almost ashamed. But Arthur's reaction is much different. No one has touched this body. Merlin was somehow still pure. All his to take. His first and only.  
He felt a posessiveness swirl in his gut and he clung to Merlin. Their bodies melded together and the moans were in unison when their cocks brushed. The gasp was charming, sweet, and went straight to the blonde's cock. He longed to hear more. Slowly he rutted, cock brushing and teasing the other's. Arthur was granted his wish. Sweet gasps and hot moans were pouring from moist lips. Gorgeous. He needed this beautiful creature. To be inside him and feel every inch of the lovely lily white skin. The blonde grabbed at the bottle of lotion on the sidetable. It was usually kept there for a good wank or dry hands after work.  
"...Will you allow me the honor of taking you? Pleasuring you and your body to the brink?" Arthur was always a charmer. How could the younger refuse. He kissed him gently and nods.  
With a small smirk, Merlin's hips are lifted up and a finger was lubricated with lotion. The tip circled his hole, teasing. The desperate whimpers show it works. He slowly slid the first digit in. It was uncomfortable, but slowly became more pleasing with each thrust. Then another lubricated finger joins to stretch him. The scissoring motion caused a bit of pain and discomfort. Merlin grasped onto the other's shoulders. His arm wound around his neck and he bit at his shoulder. He knew it would hurt a little. The pain subsided quickly with sweet nothings whispered and the continuous motion of scissoring. The third finger slippedd in and it seems impossible. No way could Arthur fit. "I-it hurts..." he whined out, whimpers slowly subsiding. Arthur only soothed him, rubbing his back gently and humming a lullaby in his ear. He was too wonderful. Eventually the feeling became pleasurable. The friction burned and heated a fire in his stomach. He moaned. The moans became louder and hotter, almost begging for it now. But he knew it would hurt.  
Arthur pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock. "Are you sure?" He mumbled, cheeks pink with heat and pupils dialated with lust. Merlin nodded and slowly is sunk down onto the thick long rod of Arthur's cock. It hurt. It burned and brought tears to his eyes.  
"Shhh... relax, Merlin... please...it will feel better." He held the other close, soothing him like a child. He needed Merlin to relax. He was much too rigid and tight to move nicely.  
It took a few minutes of soothing and humming softly for Merlin to relax. The pain was now dull. His grip on Arthur loosened and signaled the blonde to move. He did, hips slowly rutting up into the tight crevice. Pleasure overpowered the pain and in a few minutes, Merlin was a puddle of moans and begs. Begs for harder and faster and more. He needed to feel Arthur more.  
The blonde complied, bucking his hips and slamming into the other as fast as he could. It wasn't long before Merlin's ass tightened. Little streams of white spurted onto his and Arthur's stomachs. With a few more dozen thrusts, Arthur released his own load into Merlin. Hot white seed filled him to the brim and leaked out. He had never felt so perfect. So satisfied and spent at the same time.  
"... Merlin...Merlin...I love you, my Beautiful Merlin..." Arthur had never murmured the words to him, and when he did, the other was half asleep. He still had energy to blush sweetly like a strawberry and mumbled back, shyly. 

"I love you, too, my shining knight..."

========= 

That was probably the only reason they kept the damn recliner. It was still their only piece of furniture. Merlin had moved in not long after. They read books together and watched tele in the recliner. Eventually the spot where Arthur would propose. And the chair became memories. A Shitty, lumpy apoulstry of memories, with foam falling out.

**Author's Note:**

> .... I still think it's poopy.


End file.
